My Story
by Drakin Kovar
Summary: My story of being a Tamer and a Digimon (transformation self-insertion crossover story). To those who've read it before, RR I've changed a lot of it from what I had. Also, it's rated PG-13 for language and violence only.
1. Many Meetings

My Story

By: Tom Servo 2.0

My name is Ben. I don't know if any one will ever read this message, but I have to tell someone about my adventures. *Sigh* I don't know where to begin. Have you ever had a dream that seemed absolutely impossible? That you thought it could never happen in a million years, let alone, to you? I had that kinda' dream. One thing you should never doubt, is that when you least expect it, dreams _can_ come true. But my wish was a double-sided blade, as it turns out. Just remember that sometimes, as with me, your deepest wish can sometimes be your worst nightmare.

----------------

My story begins late one night. I was sitting up late one Friday night web surfing. Now, I admit I was an unusual kid. Not in any serious way, but I never quite fit in anywhere. Having lived in the same town for thirteen years of my seven-teen years on this planet, you'd think I would have fit in pretty well by now. But fact was I had very few acquaintances in the town, but out in the country, about an hours drive away, lived two of my best friends.

Chris was a nice guy. In a way he fit Washington Irving's description of Ichabod Crain, in that 'one might mistake him for a scarecrow eloped from a corn field' but that was where the similarity ended. Its true he was very skinny while I was almost twenty pounds overweight and at my standing of six-foot-three he was shorter by a few inches. He had blond hair and kept it very short while I let my deep, black hair hang to the ears. His face was so spotted with freckles that he looked nicely tanned. Even though I had my moms rosy cheeks, I was usually pale. While Chris was the heavily athletic type, I was more of a mental type, keeping mostly to myself and staying up late playing video games and surfing the Information Super Highway. The funny thing is that though Chris was born only ten days after me, we aren't alike. In fact, we're almost complete opposites. I guess that's why we liked each other so much (to any sick o's reading this, we were only friends, now go wash your hands).

Sage was another good friend. I haven't known quite him as long as Chris but almost and he is a good guy nonetheless. Chris and Sage looked very similar (at least from my P.O.V.) except Sage was half a head shorter than Chris and minus the freckles. Sage is very good at computers, while I knew some things I couldn't compete with him. 

Then there was my friend Leaf. If Sage looked like Chris, than Leaf looked like me. The difference was he was a few inches taller than me, didn't wear glasses and was less overweight than me. Leaf usually lived up North, but his family had a place down in the countryside near where Chris and Sage lived. 

Last, but defiantly not least, was my good friend Carry. She was a good head shorter than me, with light brown hair. I tell ya, what she lacked in size, she more than made up for in spunk. Always quick to laugh, and think on the positive side made he a swell friend in my book.

Anyway, like I said, it was late and I was up on the computer in the guest room, the Mac Cube. Not quite as good as my dad's new Mac X, but still pretty good. I was lucky to be using it too. Mom had recently gotten into the "Diablo II Expansion" game and had started playing it almost constantly (don't ask). Thankfully she had just recently gone to bed. 

As I was searching for any cool Fan Fiction related to Digimon (yes I'm a big Digimon fan), I stumbled across this interesting web site. At the top it said, "So you like Digimon. Would you like the chance to be one?" There was a yes and a no link at the bottom of the screen. _What the heck, it's probably a taking a poll,_ I thought. So, like any real big fain of the show, I hit yes. 

The screen flashed a bright white. I screamed and stumbled out of the chair and back a few feet. Then I felt something, or rather _two_ something's, slam into me, one into my left wrist and the other into the palm of my right hand. As the screen darkened, I took a look at what had hit me. That's when I nearly died of shock. In my hand was a D-Power Digivise (AKA D-Ark), just like the season three ones! The only difference was how it was painted oddly. The back was a deep black while the front was a flaming red with a ring of blue around the screen and blue buttons. Having seen that I thought I could guess what the other thing that slammed into me was. It turned out I was only half right. It was a cardholder, but it was strapped around my wrist. It was much more fancy than a simple holder, it was mechanized so it would spit out a card when I needed one. 

On an instinct I looked back at the computer. The screen was still glowing a soft white but black words were scrolling across it. "Oh, nearly forgot." Something else zipped out of the computer screen, this time hitting me square in the forehead causing me to see stars for a moment. "You can't be a leader without the proper head gear." I looked in the window and saw that I was wearing goggles on my forehead that looked like Tai's except they were tinted red and looked as though they would fit over my glasses. 

"What are you doing, Ben?" came a voice from the doorway. I spun around and came face to face with my eleven-year-old brother, Nick. His light brown hair was sticking up in all directions, he had probably been woken up by my yell of surprise. He was overweight, like me, but was shorter by at least 3/4 of a head. He regarded me with a strange expression. "And what's with the weird clothes?" he continued, giving me a bemused expression. "Huh?" I asked looking my self over. 

I was dressed in a white shirt with a red leather jacket with orange and yellow flames around the cuffs and trim, thick tan colored pants, and, strangely enough, I had a red bullwhip on my right side. I looked back at the screen in shock. "Your adventure begins now." The entire room lit up with a bright white light, and the next thing I knew Nick and I were being pulled through the monitor and traveling at high speed through a lighted tunnel. That's when I just _knew_ I was off on a great adventure.

---------------

The ride couldn't have taken more than three minutes, but I was so excited that it seamed to take half an hour. At last I saw the end of the tunnel, and remembered a joke about a similar situation, (Speaker 1:"Head towards the light." Speaker 2:"What, we got a choice?") I only had a moment to giggle at the memory of the joke before we reached the end of the tunnel and were catapulted into the open air.

I saw flashes of brown, blue, and most prominently green. I heard yelling in my ears but I wasn't sure if it was my own or Nicks, for all I knew I was screaming _along _with him. During the flashes of color, I managed to get a glimpse of where I was heading. It appeared to be small square cement structure of some sort. A single thought flashed through my mind. _This is gonna' hurt **bad**__. _

That thought had barely entered my mind when I crashed into something at the entrance of the structure. There was a flash of tangled limbs as we went rolling into the structure. Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt too bad just some small cranial and spinal damage.

When I opened my eyes a moment later, I came face-to-face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Naturally, I panicked and struggled to get up and get to the door. As I was about to make a break for it, I chanced a glance back at the eyes. That's when surprise stole my voice from my mouth. I was looking into a red dinosaur like face and matching body with black markings around the muzzle, arms, chest, and tail. With long ears that looked like bat wings. I was looking into the face of Guilmon!

----------------

I couldn't believe it! My favorite season three Digimon was staring me in the face and I hadn't realized it. The next thing I new I was hauled to my feet by a pair of strong arms. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned a stern feminine voice. 

I was being held by my shirt's collar, which is very uncomfortable I might add, and staring into a familiar pale feminine face framed by flaming red hair pulled back into a short ponytail. 

"I can't believe it! Rika Nonaka?" I finally managed to gasp out. 

"Yes, that's me so who are you?" she questioned more firmly.

"My name's Ben." I half choked.

"O.K. so how did you get here?" she questioned.

"Ya, see that's kind of a funny story. You see…"

But I was interrupted by a scream and something plowing straight into us knocking us to the floor.

"Ow, what hit me?" asked Rika.

"Never mind that. What hit _me_?" I asked.

"I think the answer to both your questions is me." said a familiar voice.

I managed to pull my self out from under the bodies pressing down on me and found that the voice belong to my friend Chris. He was dressed in a off-white T-shirt with a green colored jacket, acid washed blue jeans, and had a red bandana on his head. In his hand was a Digivise that had a dirty white back, a green front, with light green buttons and ring around the screen.

"Ben, what's going on?" he asked.

"Ya, got me."

"What happened to you two?" he asked noticing our ruffled appearance.

I was about to answer when another scream cut me off as another figure crashed all three of us.

"That." I said.

The second figure turned out to be Sage. He must have had his hair stylized recently because he had it dyed a light purple and had it pulled into a short rat-tail behind his head. He was wearing a white shirt with a orange vest and gray sweat pants and carrying a dark gray Digivise with orange accents.

"Nice of you to join our little party. Now could you please get off of us?" I cringed.

No sooner than we had climbed to our feet than there was another yell and yet another form slammed into all of us.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus." groaned Rika.

"Ya, well I'm getting _tired_ of this." muttered Chris.

"Oh, _spare_ me the jokes." I coughed.

"Ya, this is cruel and unusual _pun-_ishment." Said a new voice.

My friend Leaf had arrived. He had his hair cut short on both sides of his head and let the center grow long like a mow-hawk. His apparel included a light brown jacket, covering a tan shirt, and jeans with the bottom of the legs ripped off and sporting a tan Digivise with golden accents.

"You guys are ridicules." came a high-pitched voice.

I turned and saw Terriormon being held by…

"Henry Wong?" I questioned.

"Ya." He mumbled.

He and Takato were standing off to the side rubbing their aching limbs.

_I guess I hit them pretty hard when Nick and I arrived. _I thought.

Suddenly I had a realization, "Where's Nick?" I asked.

"Over here." came a choked reply.

As he crawled out of Guilmons hole I noticed he was wearing a white shirt with a sky blue jacket, and blue jeans. While his Digivise was white with blue accents.

"Ok, I'm in a world I didn't know actually existed," he said, " there are Digimon here, my brother and all his friends are here, and we're all dressed in weird clothes."

He paused

"I'd say this is one half normal, one half unusual…"

Then Calumon rolled into the hideout.

Calumon then grinned and said, "Hi! Who are you? Do you wanna' play with me?"

"…and a pinch of just plain weird."

"You're no fun." said Calumon and ran back out the doorway.

"O.K. What the heck is going on here?"

I asked the question rhetorically but still got an answer.

"I can answer that." Said a figure at the doorway.

He was dressed in a white robe with gold trimmings. When he pulled his hood back I saw that he looked no more than twenty. But I knew that he used to look very old and decrepit and that he used to be mostly bald and what little hair he had was white. Not the brown that I now saw before me.

I knew who he was because Takato and I said at the same time, "Gennai!?"


	2. It Begins

2. It Begins

There was a stunned silence as the reality of the situation sunk in. Then the pieces of the puzzle snapped together in my mind and I had what could be called an epiphany, a sudden revelation. 

"Wait a second! Let me guess," I started, " something horribly evil has appeared in some other reality, Digital World or otherwise, and the tamers can't defeat it alone. So we have been brought here to become tamers and to help them help them defeat it?" 

"Yes," said Gennai.

He looked around at our little group.

"Oops, looks like I forgot a member of you group."

He waved his hands and another portal appeared. As I stepped up to take a closer look at the portal, there was another scream and a figure collided with me and sent us rolling into the back wall.

When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a young girl with long brown hair and a goofy grin on her face. I couldn't believe it. It was the one girl I liked as more than a friend. It was…

"Kary?? Is that you???"

She giggled and said, in her sarcastic tone of voice, which would always betray her excitement to everyone, "No, it's Jennifer Lopez."

I got up and helped Kary to her feet. She had on a white shirt underneath a bright yellow jacket. The sleeves past the elbow were purple, though. Her pants were a slightly dirtier yellow and her Digivise was a yellowish golden color with purple buttons and ring.

I then turned to Gennai and asked, "Okay, what's the low down? What's going on?"

"The fate of all worlds, including yours, is in great danger. I have brought you here because you six are the Digidestined of your reality."

"What!? Really!?" I said, my excitement getting the better of me.

"Yes, and you, as the leader of the new Digi_morfic_-Destined, are the bearer of the crest of Persistence. Chris is the holds the crest of Ability. Leaf has the crest of Strength. Sage is the bearer of Skill. Kary possesses the crest of compassion. Your brother, Ben, has the crest of Confidence. Finally, all of you posses the crest of Courage because it is in all of you in equal proportion. But back to the task at hand the ancient evil that has been released is the red dragon Digimon, Dracaromon. Like Apocolamon, that Tai's group of Digi-Destined defeated, he was born of the darkness of people's hearts. Especially from one person in particular: Yamaki."

"Who's Yamaki?" asked Takato.

I looked to Gennai. He nodded.

"Takato, do you know about a man with blond hair and dark sunglasses wearing a black suit?" I asked somberly.

"Ya, that's Yamaki?"

"Yes. What's more, he works at a government run facility called 'Hypnos'. He hates all Digimon and is constantly trying to find a way to destroy all of them. Every single time something bad and inexplicable has happened to yours or other Digimon it's because of him."

Takato gasped. "You mean when Guilmon vanished and reappeared in the tunnel and was then almost deleted was because of him?" he asked with rising anger.

I merely nodded. 

Takato nearly exploded. I won't repeat what he said, but if his parents had been there they would have to clean his mouth out with _oven_ cleaner. After a couple of minutes he had slowed down with the plain cursing and started saying some things that he thought Yamaki should do. Some of which were physically impossible. I wonder where he came up with the one about a fire truck, a hundred foot long role of sand paper, and something about how a rectal thermometer is used.

We all stared.

Nick was the first to blurt out, "Where the h**l did you learn to cuss like **_THAT_**_???"_

"I bet he didn't get it from his parents." muttered Sage.

"Takato, please calm down." coaxed Henry.

"Ya, save your anger for this evil Digimon." said Sage.

"O.K. I buy the fact that we're Digi-Destined, " I said, "but then where are our Digimon?"

"You don't need any." Said Gennai, "You are your own Digimon."

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" I questioned getting excited again.

"Yes. Here, take these." 

He held out six cards for us, the new Digi-Destined. I took mine and examined it closely. It looked like a card from the Digimon card game, but it was swirling with a rainbow of colors. 

"Hey! Why don't we each get a card too?" asked Takato.

"Ya," added Rika, "we are the Digi-Destined of this reality, after all."

"But yours is to walk a different path." Responded Gennai mysteriously.

"What are these?" I asked indicating the cards.

"Their 'Tamer Transformation' cards. Go ahead and swipe it through your Digivise."

"O.K."

I stood back and pulled out my Digivise. As I brought the card down through the slot, I felt the urge to say something. So I shouted, "Digi-Modify! 'Tamer Transformation' activate!"

I was suddenly enveloped in a bright red light, which levitated me off the ground. I could feel my body changing rapidly and then, as quickly as it began, it was over.

As the light faded, the first thing I noticed was that I was a bit shorter. I mean I could now look Sage in the eye without having to bend over. As I looked at my body I surprised and excited at the same time. My skin had gone from its normal pale flesh tone, to white on my chest, with Guilmons black virus symbol on it, and a dark red everywhere else. I was no longer over weight, but well muscled, like I had been working out at a gym for five years straight. 

Strangely enough I still had on my jacket and my Digivise was clipped to the right sleeve while my cardholder was still strapped on my left. My hands still had my five slightly longish fingers, but they were tipped with another four inches of long silver claws. I glanced down and saw that my pants, underwear, shoes, and socks had disappeared (to all sickos, I'm keeping this story clean so all privet areas are just like in the TV show. Got that?). My feet looked just like Guilmons (sensing a pattern yet?) with two claws in front and a spur on the heel. 

As I glanced at the others I noticed that, not only could I see just about every thread that made up their cloths, but I could also easily identify who was who by their smell. I crossed my eyes and noticed two things: one, my glasses had disappeared, yet my vision was better than normal, it had to be at least 20/70! And two, I had a muzzle just like Guilmons. 

The others had been staring at me this whole time. So it was kinda' unnerving to be the first to speak.

"Does anybody have a mirror?" I asked tentatively. My voice was still mine but it seamed a little bit gruffer than normal, like I had a sore throat.

Rika pulled out a compact, the kind most women carry around, without saying a word. I think she, like most everybody there, was in shock. As she handed it to me, I felt that my center of gravity was off. I turned around and saw that I had a tale about three and a half feet long sticking out of my backside. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder_, I thought.

I fumbled with the catch for a moment before getting it open. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I really wanted to know what I looked like. In the end my curiosity got the better of me and I glanced in the mirror. I wasn't as bad as I thought, the lower half of my face looked much like Guilmons, but I still had the same blue-green eyes I've always had (even if they were a bit bigger than usual). My short, black hair was still there, but poking out of it were the same bat-wing-like ears that Guilmon had.

"Awesome." muttered Chris, "Le' me try!"

Chris brought the card down through the slot on his Digivise with a cry of, "Digi-Modify! 'Tamer Transformation' Activate!" There was another bright flash of light, green this time, and the Chris I knew was replaced with a creature that looked similar to Terriormon was standing in front of me.

He was taller than Terriormon by a good head or so and he still had Chris's spiky blond hair. Surprisingly, his jacket seemed to have shrunk with him so that it now fit him easily. However, it was very comical seeing his ears flop around him and the sight of his, now seemingly large, cardholder and Digivise strapped to his wrists.

I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst out laughing at the sight of Chris trying to compose himself. 

"What's so funny, Dino breath?" he asked in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"Nothing, " I stammered, trying to get control of my self.

"It's just…" and failing, " you look ridicules!" 

I collapsed on the floor, pounding my fists against the ground in a fit of laughter.

"I still don't see what's so funny." He said, "Your not exactly graceful either." He added a moment later, taking notice of my attempts to try and stand up with a tail.

"We haven't got time for this," remarked Gennai. "One of Dracaromon's generals is going to bio-emerge soon."

"WHAT!?" shouted the Tamers and myself, with more than a bit of surprise and fear.

"Yes, he's due to emerge…"

My Digivise suddenly lit up with a signal.

"Now."

Coming soon: The First Fight


	3. The First Fight

3. The First Fight

I checked the signal on my Digivise. The Digimon was close. Most likely in the park where we were. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys," I said casually, "but I'm gonna' go kick this mons butt."

"Ya comen' Chris?" I asked glancing down at him.

"You bet! You'd have to knock me out to get me to not come." He answered enthusiastically.

"Here, " I said bending down, "I'll give you a lift."

As Chris climbed onto my back, I looked at the others.

"Join us in you own time guys, " I stood up and looked at Chris, "but as for me and Chris, (AN: forgive me for using catchphrases from other shows) 'We're up, over, and gone!'"

I dashed going just as fast as I could go following the signal on my Digivise.

----------------

The trip across the park only took about five minutes at the speed I was going. I was amazed, to say the least, that my stamina was through the roof! I mean I had been running at my top speed for the whole five minutes and I didn't feel the least bit tired. I realized that it must be because I was still part human. Since Digimon are fueled by excess human energy, (and believe me, I've _always_ had energy to spare) I was literally giving myself all the boost I needed to keep running for so long.

I was still thinking over this when the Digimon's Bio-Emergence field came into view. It looked like it always did in the show, like an isolated patch of thick fog about a hundred an fifty feet wide.

I had a sudden realization. 'Putting on the breaks' I screeched to a halt twenty feet from the edge of the fog. Unfortunately, Chris had been hanging onto my ears. The result was when I stopped suddenly, Chris didn't. He let go of one of my ears, but clinging tightly to the other one, he swung forward and ended up laying on my muzzle facing me.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Get offa' me and I'll tell you." I replied in a slightly nasally voice.

After Chris got down I said, "I just don't want to go rushing in there without knowing what it is."

"I am the new leader of the Digi-destined after all, and I don't want to be thought of as another bone headed 'Goggle Boy', " I stated pointing to my goggles.

"Fine, " said Chris throwing up his hands/paws in exasperation, "but I'm going in there now. I don't want to miss out on this."

He started walking over to the Digital field.

"Chris…" I nearly pleaded.

At the edge of the field he turned to face me and said with a sneer, "You sure don't have a lot of courage for a leader of the group."

With that he turned and entered the energy field. I sighed in exasperation, pulled down my goggles, and started after him. However, I had not gone five steps when Chris's scream of pure terror on pain rang out from the energy field. I rushed in after him saying to myself, "Darn it Chris! Why do you always rush into things with out thinking?" _And why do I always follow you?_ I thought.

The outer wall of the energy field was only ten feet thick or so. Past that the "fog" thinned out to reveal an open space surrounded completely by it. I hardly had time to notice it, though, because something hit me in the gut, knocking me back into a tree. As my vision cleared, I saw the Digimon that had struck me. 

He was tall and thin but I knew that his appearance concealed his true power. He was dressed all in black with the occasional leather patch here and there. His skin was so pail as to be almost white. He had to large and torn bat wings sticking out of his back while the upper half of his face was hidden by a black mask with two horns sticking out of the top. But all this hardly registered with me. What had grabbed me were his eyes. Those deep red, soul burning eyes.

I was filled with hatred. I knew who this Digimon was. I knew that he had tormented the original Digi-Destined mercilessly. So it was with pure wrath that I uttered his name, "Devimon."

"Ah, another of the new Digi-Freaks." He laughed maliciously, "Soon you and your friend there will meet your end."

I looked down and saw that Devimon hadn't just hit me, he'd hit me with Chris! He lay badly bruised and sore all over, I mean it hurt just to look at him and him being a good friend of mine made it hurt ten times worse. I looked at Devimon with pure hatred in my eyes. Setting Chris down gently against the tree I turned to face the monstrosity before me.

Pointing an accusing claw at him, I shouted, "I won't let you harm any more innocents, you ugly deformity of nature. You're a vile evil that needs to be destroyed."

"Then see if you can." He sneered.

With that I launched into the battle bellowing at the top of my lungs. 

(AN: Whenever you see this line- [-----------------] it means that the following events I found out later from my friends. [I just wanted to keep the story in chronological order and not have to confuse everybody with flash backs of stuff from twenty minutes ago.])

[-----------------]

As Nick, Kary, Sage, Leaf, Gennai, Takato, Rika, Henry, and their Digimon ran up to the energy field they paused hearing the sounds of my fight going on. Leaf cringed as he heard me crash painfully into a tree. They could all tell that my fight was not going well.

"So how do we help them?" asked sage.

"Duh!" replied Nick, "We transform and go in after them."

"Yes," said Gennai, "but you should know that once you transform it's temporarily permanent."

"Huh? What to you mean?" asked Kary.

"There is no time to explain. I can only say that for now you won't be able to return to your human forms. So think well before using the cards."

There was a moment of silence (that is if you don't count the sounds of me getting my butt whipped).

Finally Nick stepped forward and turned to the small group. "I don't know about you guys," he said trying to sound tough, "But nobody beats up on my brother unless I'm involved."

With that he brought the card down through his Digivises slot with a shout of, "Digi-Modify! 'Tamer Transformation' activate!"

[-----------------]

I was up against the wall. Actually, to be more accurate, it was a tree. As I wiped the blood from the cut on my lip I regretted feeling so cocky going into this fight. To quote J. R. R. Tolkens' character Bilbo Baggins, "…, you were a fool; you walked right in and put your foot in it …, and now you have to pull it out and pay for it."

My train of thought was interrupted by Devimons' voice.

"To think that a leader of the Digi-Destined would be such a coward and a weakling. Ah well. I guess I better stop playing around and kill you now."

Having no energy left to run, I braced my self for the attack.

"Evil…"

"Fist of the Beastking!"

A golden blast nailed Devimon in the side. I turned to look and there, at the edge of the field, was a strange collection of Digimon. 

I saw a Renamon who could have been a twin to the Renamon of season 3 except she had light brown hair on her head that hung down almost to her waist. Also, there was something about her eyes that suggested, at any other time they would be dancing with pure happiness. But right now those eyes were steely and cold. She wore a yellow jacket with purple forearms but no other cloths.

Next to her was an Agumon with purple hair and a Veemon with brown hair. They were wearing a dark orange jacket and a light blue one, respectively. And finally, at the front of the group, there stood a Leomon, the one that had saved me. However, instead of a blond mane, his fur/hair was a deep black. 

I knew who he, and the others, must be right away.

"Leaf! " I shouted, "Kary! Sage, Nick!!"

"Die!!" shouted Devimon as he rushed at them.

[-----------------]

"We've got to go help them." shouted Takato, as the sounds of battle grew worse.

"No!" Gennai said firmly, "You must not."

"I don't see why not." said Henry.

"Simple, this is a test for them."

"A test?" Rika asked skeptically.

"Yes, I have to know if they are up to the tasks ahead on their adventure."

"The way you say that… " Mused Henry, "You mean we're not going to go with them?"

"No. Your path lies in a different direction, but I promise that you're two groups will meet again."

"Okay." Takato said hesitantly.

[-----------------]

I must have been in a semi-conscious state during most of the fight, hardly hearing the shouts of attacks from my friends ("Fist of the Beastking" "Diamond Storm" "Pepper Breath" &"V Headbut") and the shouts and curses from Devimon. The next thing I knew, a loud yell of pain echoed around the clearing. My head snapped up in time to see my brother, the Veemon, fall to the ground barely conscious himself.

It felt like someone had lit a fire in my heart, even though my brain had just snapped. I stood up and snarled, "Devimon." It was hardly more than a whisper, but he turned to face me as quickly as if I had shouted. "You could beet me to a pulp and I would only feel disappointed in myself," I said through clenched teeth (fangs), "but when you harm _my_ friends and _my_ brother, you are asking for one heck of a butt kicking."

I had felt power building up inside me all this time and now I let it loose. As a white light surrounded me, I could have sworn I head someone say something. It sounded like…

**D.I.G.I.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N.**

"Benjamon Digivolve to…" My skin started to rip off revealing the wire frame underneath. Once I was completely reduced to wire frame, the skin started to form again as severe changes started to affect me. The first change was I grew at least three times larger, in all directions. Spikes shot out from my elbows, as my arms and legs grew thicker to handle all my new muscle mass. I felt two horns sprout from my forehead and grow to nearly two feet long. Finally, my hair grew into a large messy main and then the change stopped. "Growlmon!" 

I was identical to Guilmons Digivolved form except I still had on my jacket (which had grown to fit me), both my Digivise and cardholder were still strapped to my (now thicker) wrists, my hair was still its normal deep black, and I still had five fingers (although each was still toped with steel colored claws, now around a foot long).

I dropped to the ground facing Devimon with a tight-lipped sneer on my face. _Not feeling so cocky _now_ are you son of a *****_, I thought.

Devimon had recovered from his initial shock and now looked ready to kill. I looked at him and said, in my now deeper voice, "Ready for round two?" I moved my hand in a beckoning gesture, as I emphasized each following word, "Bring it on."

Devimon rushed at me like he planed to tare out my neck. I'll never know if that's what he had planed, though. When his claws were only a foot away, using what I had learned in my Martial Arts class, I brought my left forearm up in front of my face forcing his arms to the left and away from it. While that happened, I shifted my weight and ducked as I side stepped right. Taking a low stance with my right leg back, I swiveled my hips, and putting all my strength behind my claws, I drove them straight through his side.

He let out a bellow and swiped but I had dodged and was already behind him and as he turned I let loose with "Pyro Blaster!" Devimon burst into a cloud of pixels but I didn't absorb them, like my Digimon side was telling me to do. Instead, I held up my right wrist, which had my Digivise still strapped to it, and shouted, "Ancient evil! No longer shall you harm the innocent! My Soaring Persistence defeats thee! DIGI-DOWNLOAD!" With that, Devimon's data swirled into a tornado entering my Digivise.

When the last of his data was absorbed into my Digivise, the Digital Field started to lift. I saw that my friends and the Tamers with Gennai were running over to me, but I was suddenly struck with a feeling of dizziness. The ground rushed up to meet me and all I knew was darkness. 

Coming soon: 4. The Adventure Begins


	4. The Adventure Begins

AN: Special thanks to waynemon, Sakuyamon, Kamui and everybody else who contributed.

4. The Adventure Begins

I was floating in a dark void, helpless, lost, and afraid. As I stared ahead, I noticed a figure approaching. It was huge, shadowy, and VERY threatening. I started to back away, but then the darkness started to lift a little. I turned around and there was Chris in his human form.

"Don't back away, dude." he said. "You may not be able to face it alone, but remember: We're here with you, always."

Suddenly, we were joined by my brother, Sage, Leaf, and Kary. The darkness was suddenly lifted and I caught a glimpse of something large and red slinking off into the shadows.

-----------------

The dream had slowly dissolved to darkness, but not the looming darkness like in my dream. As I slowly returned to consciousness I muttered, "Did anyone get the number of the Monochromon that ran me down?"

The next thing I knew I was grasped in a tight hug that felt like it could easily take my head off. That is, if I was still human. I looked up to find Kary practically squeezing the life out of me. Believe me it is an odd sight to see a Renamon hugging a Guillmon.

"Ben! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," I gasped for lack of air, "but if you keep hugging me I might have to go to the hospital with a few broken ribs."

"Oh, sorry." she said backing off with a blush so bright that looked like it came from the setting sun, though it was mid afternoon.

Behind her stood the Tamers, Gennai, and my friends. But I noticed the Leomon that was Leaf was nowhere to be seen. When I inquired as to his whereabouts they all looked a little shifty and didn't meet my eyes.

"Well? Where is he?" I pressed.

The group parted revealing a small red and white Digimon with a tail similar to Kyubimon's only red. While on his head, stood long red ears that looked like they belonged on Bugs Bunny. The most noticeable thing about him, though, was that he had on a tan jacket.

"Leaf? Is that you??"

"Ya," he acknowledged meekly, "but I don't know what happened to me."

"I do," I replied, "you used up all your energy fighting. You're now in your Rookie form, Electmon."

"Then what was I before this?" he asked indicating his current form.

"Well, you were in your Champion form which looked like Leomon, but your name was probably different like mine."

"What do you mean?" asked the now revived Chris.

"My new name as a Digimon is Benjamon. What about you guys?"

"Christomon." answered Chris after a moment of consideration.

"Sagemon." admitted Sage.

"Karenzamon." replied Kary.

"Nickcolamon." said my brother.

I looked at Leaf. "Do you remember what you were called?"

He hesitated. "Leafamon." he said at last.

"There are a few things you should know, Ben." said Leaf.

------------------

My friends and the Tamers filled me in on the two conversations I missed. When they were done I was a little surprised. 

"You risked your lives and your humanityÉfor me and Chris?" I asked stunned.

"Of course." said Leaf smiling at me.

"You're guys are our friends." continued Kary.

"Even if you _are_ a huge pain in the butt." grumbled Nick.

"NICK!" chided everyone else.

-----------------

LaterÉ

We were all back at Guillmon's home.

"Gennai, " I asked, "why can't we change back?"

"Let me start at the beginning." he said.

"When I learned of Dracaromon and his plans, I searched for something that could guide me to find the destined saviors. At last, in an ancient ruin, I found an old prophecy that said:

_When Apollo is hidden by the heavenly stone_

_When Zeus throws his weapon of ancient lore_

_The Chosen's power will become known_

_And darkness shall be no more._

I found coordinates under it for your exact dimension and quickly found you. But I still needed to create the Digivises, cards, and other such things that would help your endeavor. Unfortunately, Dracaromon somehow got wind of my project and sent his troops to destroy my lab. I barely managed to escape with the Digivises, cardholders, and 'Tamer Transformation' cards. I'm afraid Dracaromon has given some of the items to his best generals and scattered the others throughout the different universes."

"So we have to defeat his Generals to win back what ever it is from each of the generals to change us back?" asked Chris.

"'Reverse Transformation' cards. And no, I'm afraid that Dracaromon himself has them."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"I have some good news, though. Your Digivises have quite a few more features than a standard D-Power. Like a 3D version of the map function and a huge sub-space storage pocket connected to all of your Digivises. It contains everything you may need on you journey.

"Are we going to the Digital World?" asked Nick hopefully.

"Eventually. But first you need to travel to some other dimensions where Dracaromon has already transported some of his troops. You will be transported to the location of the defenders of that universe. Once you meet them you may need to convince them of your good intentions. Everything you may need for that is in your sub-space pocket. Once you've defeated the general of that universe the portal to the next will open automatically. It will stay open until you are all through then seal itself permanently so that Dracaromons soldiers can't return to that world. Here, I'll open the first portal for you."

With that he raised his arms and a glowing blue portal (like the one in Sliders) appeared.

"Good luck on your adventure." Said Takato.

"And you on yours." I replied.

With that my friends and I dove into the portal. The trip was much like 'sliding' from the Sliders TV show. The only difference was that it tickled a little.

"That feels good." I muttered.

That's when I crashed face first onto a hard surface. My last coherent thought before I passed out was, "'Good feeling's gone." From the movie, "Finding Nemo."

Coming Soon: Pizza Pandemonium


	5. Pizza Pandemonium

5. Pizza Pandemonium

When I came to I couldn't remember who I was, where I was, or what I was meant to be doing… for a few moments. As the memories came rushing back, I breathed in the sweet smell of the grass I was laying on trying to keep the headache from the sudden deluge of memories that was flooding my brain.

"Ugh, 'morning amnesia. Natures way to keep you from waking up screaming.'" I said remembering the old Dilbert punch line. 

I pulled my self to my hands/claws and knees. In doing so, something fell off my back with a groan. I looked down and found Chris by my side. I took a look around and discovered the others sprawled around me, all of them just starting to wake up. 

Glancing around, I saw we were in a small clearing in a deciduous forest (mostly pine trees with some Oak, Maple, and others). About a hundred feet away, straight ahead, the forest thinned and ended near what looked like a town. Pointing this out to my friends (who were now well awake and complaining about our rough landing) we started walking in that direction.

Five minutes later we immerged at the edge of the town. It was larger than it appeared and for some strange reason almost all the rooftops were a deep blue. While pondering where I had seen this place before, Nick pulled at my sleeve. 

"What?" I asked a little annoyed that he had wrecked my train of thought. 

"I know where we are." he said grimly.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked more than a little surprised.

He pointed to my left. Glancing over that way, I spotted two things that caused my jaw to drop. In the distance was a large Japanese Palace with blue roofing and two ridiculous looking golden horns sticking up from the roof (AN: I' don't know what they're called). The other more familiar building, which was just a hundred feet away, was a semi-large building with a red roof and a long thin section sticking forward with a clock on the end and a sign hanging under it saying 'Welcome.' 

After picking up my jaw, I started grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't believe where we were.  
"This is great!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe from your point of view." muttered Nick.

"Why is this great? Where are we?" asked Kary.

"Why, we're in Little Tokyo!" I said happily

The others just gave me blank looks. I was about to explain when a siren sounded. The elongated part of the roof started to raise up while the clock folded down revealing the roof to be the barrel of a huge revolver.

That's when a clear feminine voce came on over the loud speakers.

"Attention citizens of Little Tokyo, get clear of the blast

The Pizza Cats are blasting off fast, fast, fast."

With that a blast of white smoke issued forth from the guns barrel. A second later, a red blast appeared. And finally a blue one. As the fireballs passed overhead, the flames dispersed to reveal three figures dressed in similar colored armor.

"Quick! We have to follow them." I shouted.

"Why?" asked Chris.

"And, more importantly, how?" added Kary.

"Just follow my lead, guys."

I concentrated on the card I wanted. A moment later it shot out from the cardholder on my wrist. Grabbing it, I swiped it through my Digivises slot and shouted, "Digi-Modify! 'Hyper Sonic' activate!" Feeling my speed increase exponentially, I took off after those colorful projectiles.

[-----------------]

"Hey guys, what do you think that is?" said the white armored figure pointing to a red figure (me) kicking up a cloud of dust as it quickly passed below.

"I don't know, but there's a few more of them." said the red, armored female pointing to five more figures zooming after the first.

"Maybe they drank too much and are trying to find a bathroom." suggested the blue clad individual.

"Oh man, if they're drunk we could have a big accident on our paws." stated the white figure.

"Oh come on! This is a kids show they would never allow alcohol in It." said the red figure.

"Hey why don't we ask the Narrator for help?" suggested the blue figure.

"OK. Hey! Mr. Narrator! What's with the speeders down there?" shouted the white figure.

"I, honestly, don't know." said the disembodied voice of the Narrator, "I don't know every thing that happens all the time."

"What?!" said the white figure, a little incredulous, "But I thought Narrators were supposed to be omni- omnio-. Oh, able to see everything."

"Sorry, the producers take it out of my pay check every time I tell you guys something you're not supposed to know."

"Darn."

"Well, they are heading where we're going. So maybe we'll find out anyway." said the blue figure.

"Well OK then." said the red figure.

"As our staunch hero's zoom off to fight evil…" said the Narrator.

[-----------------]

"…a new group of characters awaits their arrival."

"Am I hearing things?" asked Sage as we came to a stop in the woods on the other side of the city. We were at the place where, near as I could guess, the figures would land.

"Don't worry about it," I said casually, "it's just the Narrator."

"Narrator??"

"Yah."

"What is this? A TV show?" asked Leaf.

"Well actually it is." I replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Its true! The show is about the hero's called-"

At that moment the three figures crashed into the ground jus in front of us. As the dust settled the figure (which turned out to be a cat) clad in blue armor stepped out holding a red umbrella. "Hey you kooky characters, catch the captivating conundrum that _is_ this cool cat: Guido Anchovy." he said and gave a small wink.

The red figure stepped out playing a few notes on a small flute. "Perfect pink Polly Esther," she then blew a small kiss, "comin' at ya."

Finally, the white armor clad figure stepped into view between the others. "I'm Speedy Cerviche, and you better not be lookn' for trouble otherwise we'll sic Polly on ya."

"Together," said the Narrator, "they are The Samuri…"

"Pizza Cats!" finished the cats.

"Oh cool! Can I have your autographs?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Speedy obviously confused.

"I love your show."

"Ben, what the heck is this about a show??" asked Leaf.

"I'll show you. Do you mind if I show them the theme song of your show?" I asked the cats.

"Not at all." said Speedy.

"Go right ahead." added Guido.

Pulling out my Digivise I selected the info on The Samuri Pizza Cats TV show and pulled up the theme song. A two dimensional screen was projected from my Digivise onto a nearby tree.

(AN: to see a video clip of the theme song, go to Jonas Miles' Samurai Pizza Cats Lair (you may have to search for it) in the Theater section, called SPCopen.mpeg)

The Samuri Pizza Cats Theme song:

Samurai Pizza Cats...

[_Cats:_ Oh yeah!]

Who do you call when you want some pepperoni?

Samurai Pizza Cats...

[_Speedy Cerviche:_ Right on!]

They're stepping out crime, and you know that ain't baloney

There's Speedy Cerviche,

He's the leader of the bunch

[_Polly & Guido: _That's right!]

A heck of a fighter

Makes a heck of a lunch.

And little Polly Esther

Who's never afraid

[_Polly:_ That's me!]

Of going into battle

When the bad guys invade.

Here's Guido Anchovy

A wild romantic rover.

This cat gets down down

With a love hangover

Here come the Pizza Cats.

They're so bad.

They've got more fur than any turtle ever had!

They're stronger than old cheese...

[Stronger than old cheese.]

Stronger than dirt...

[Stronger than dirt.]

Step on their tails...

[Not on my tail!]

And you're gonna' get hurt...

[Don't hurt me!]

Samurai Pizza Cats...

They're fighting crime

All over town!

Three... Two... One...

Pizza Cats are on the run!

The Big Cheese is the villain,

Who's lower than low.

It's a rotten shame

He lives in Little Tokyo.

We've got a nasty Bad Bird

And some nasty Ninja Crows.

As soon as someone finds the script

We might begin the show.

Sit back and kick up your feet

And turn the sound up high.

And if you want the full effects

Go eat a pizza pie!

Samuri Pizza Cats

"Cool." said Chris after the song had ended.

"And who are you guys?" asked Polly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Benjamon. Just call me Ben. And these are my friends."

After telling them our names (human and Digimon) the cats looked puzzled.

"Why do all your names have 'mon' at the end?" asked Guido.

"Because we're part Digimon. Meaning 'Digital Monster' but don't worry we're friendly." I said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Polly suspiciously.

"I'm a big fan of your show, I have The Samuri Pizza Cats Fan Club Oath memorized."

"Oh ya? Then let's hear It." said Speedy.

"O.K. Will you guys say your lines as well?" I asked.

"Sure." replied Guido.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" said the Narrator.

I couldn't resist butting in with, "Who arrived?"

"Ahem." replied the Narrator, obviously annoyed, "As I was _saying_. Ladies and gentlemen, The Samuri Pizza Cats Fan Club Oath."

"The Samuri Pizza Cats Fan Club Oath"

(AN: There's a copy of this with the end theme on the same site as above)

Me: The Pizza Cats are samuri

And I'd like to note

Their antics take your breath away

Like fur balls in your throat

Speedy: We kittens are a special breed

We never call retreat

Guido: Whenever Big Cheese knocks us down

Polly: We land upon our feet

Me: So hail to thee oh Pizza Cats

Please ring your little bell

Although you may be pen and ink

We know you'll fight like…

ALL: Pizza Cats!

"Wow, how did you know that so well?" asked Speedy.

"You'd know it too if you got up at five AM to see the show every week day for a good two months or more." I said simply.

"Five AM?!" said a surprised Speedy.

"For two months?!" exclaimed Polly.

"Yah," I sighed wistfully, "and I was only five at the time, too."

There was another stunned silence.

"So, what are you guy's doing here?" I asked.

"Big Al gave us a multiple missing citizens report." stated Guido

"All of who were picnicking nearby." added Polly.

"We think the Big Cheese may be behind It." remarked Speedy.

"When has he ever _not_ been behind it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who is this 'Big Cheese'?" asked Kary.

"Seymour Cheese, AKA The Big Cheese, is a rat in more ways than one. He's the Prime Minister for the city and wants to rule it, and frankly I don't blame him with a legal system like this one. I mean, wouldn't you hate it if, because the current Emperor is nuts, and the queen is off visiting other countries, that the spoiled brat of a princess is in control with a lesser group of governors who aren't too capable themselves. No offence meant to Big Al, he's a very capable person."

"The two reasons The Big Cheese hasn't taken over yet is because: one, the Pizza Cats are always there to defeat him…"

"True, True." said Speedy, polishing his nails on his chest plate and looking at them casually.

"The other being that…the guy is an absolute _idiot_!" I said. "His best laid plans fall apart because of his own incompetence! It's usually his assistant's job to come up with all his schemes, which he goes and screws up anyway. Not to mention the guy's a _cross dresser_."

At that there were gasps all around and my brother made a gagging sound pointing his index finger down his throat.

"That maybe true," said Speedy, "but it's been months since The Big Comet Caper, and we haven't seen hide nor greasy hair of the big rat."

"Hmmm." I mused

"Well anyway, do you think we could help you guys?" I asked the Pizza Cats.

"Well, do you have any fighting experience?" asked Guido.

I smirked.

"Well, does destroying a psychotic demonic entity with my bare ha- er, claws count?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'd call that a big yes, Guido." said Polly.

"OK, so can you guys show us your attacks?" asked Speedy.

"Sure." I said glancing around.

Spotting an old tree, which looked about ready to fall over anyway, I said, "Nick, show them your attack first."

"Sure Mr. Leader." He said sarcastically.

He took a karate stance, took off running at the tree, and launched himself at it with a cry of, "V Headbut." He crashed headfirst into the tree leaving a sizeable dent and he walked away not even dizzy. 

"No way!" shouted Speedy, astonished. 

"Oh it gets better. Kary? If you would be so kind." I asked. 

"Certainly." she replied. Stepping forward, she launched herself into the air, did a forward flip. When she came upright, she held her limbs stiff as crystals formed in the air around her. Then, shouting "Diamond Storm," she launched them all at the tree. She landed in a crouched position and we could see that each of the crystals had imbedded itself totally into the ground or, in the majority, into the tree.

"Incredible!" said Polly.

"Your up Leaf." I said casually. 

"Um, Ben?" he said and indicated his body.

"Oh. You just concentrate on building up enough energy to do it." I stated casually.

"Everybody back off," I said holding my arms out to the sides and backing off myself, "give him some room."

"Why?" asked Speedy.

Just then there was a blast of energy from Leaf.

"Electmon Digivolve to…Leafamon!" 

He was back to his Leomon form.

"Holy cats meow!" shouted Speedy.

Clenching his ham-sized fists, he sighed, "Ahh, that feels better."

Taking a stance, he threw his right arm forward firing a blast of golden energy, in the shape of a lion's head, with a cry of "Fist of the Beastking!" The blast hit a glancing blow to the tree and cut out a neat semi-circle straight through the left side of the trunk.

"Chris, your turn."

Chris ran full tilt at the tree. When he was only five feet away, he went into a controlled spin and shouted, "Terrier Tornado!" Hitting the tree with his long ears, he cut through the other half like a chain saw toppling the tree in the process. 

"Sage, I'll attack with you since our attacks are similar. On the count of three: one, two, three!"

Sage shouted "Pepper Breath!" releasing a fireball from his mouth as I did the same when I shouted "Pyro Sphere!" Both attacks hit what remained of the tree and burned it to the ground.

"Well? What'd you think?" I asked the cats.

To say that they were at a loss for words would be an understatement. They all stood there with their jaws practically hanging to the ground.

"Any questions?" I asked casually.

Coming soon: Part 2


	6. Author's Note

A note to all readers:

I want to thank you all so much for all the support you've given me when I needed it. Now I want to ask all of you, if you would be so kind, to tell me to witch of the following worlds should we go to after this one. The top three with the highest number of votes will be the next three worlds we visit.

**1.** Beast Wars—A group of transformers stuck on pre-historic Earth in a constant deadlock with their enemies. 

**2.** Jackie Chan Adventures—Modern day science mixed with ancient magic and a cool martial arts expert as the hero. What more could you want?

**3.** Monster Rancher—A normal hyperactive kid gets pulled into a world of good monsters fighting the bad ones and with the help of Holly and their five monster friends they plan to revive the Phoenix and Destroy the evil Moo, a monster with terrifying powers.

**4.** Reboot—What if all the data in a computer was alive and thinking for it's self? Well, meet Bob, Guardian 452, of the system Mainframe and his friends and you'll find out.

**5.** Tenchi Muyo (I think that's how its spelled)—How can one young man live with an alien princess with super powers, A intergalactic thief and pirate with super powers, an intergalactic police officer, her dumb blond of a partner, a super genius with her own lab set between dimensions, his slightly lecherous father, and his grand father who was a prince of the afore mentioned princess planet? Well, let's just say each day is a brand new adventure foe Tenchi.

**6.** Pokemon (bear in mind, I don't like any of the Pokemon after Mew, so I won't be including them in that chapter.)—Come on! Do you really need me to tell you about it? If you really don't know e-mail me and ask. I'm not gonna' waste more room here.

**7.** Project Geeker—Use the search engine Google.com to find out****

** 8.** The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest—(See Pokemon)

**9.** Sonic The Hedgehog (the better version staring Sally and the Freedom Fighters)—(See RA of JQ)

**10.** Black Tapestries (an online comic [very bloody] at blacktapestries.keenspace.com [no www])—Why not find out for yourself?

If you need any information on any of these subjects, just write to me and ask. BTW the picture contest is still open since nobody has sent me anything.


End file.
